Therion
Therion'' ''(Therionese: Derland; Eastonian: Därland), officially the Therionese Empire (Therionese: Deries Reich; Eastonian:'' Därländska riket'') is a member state of the South Severian Community alongside Hekkia and Suid. The nation is centered in the Vivianne Peninsula in southern Severia, where it is largely surrounded by water with Black Kelp Bay (Schwarzertang) in the west, Strait of Therion in the north, and Red Kelp Bay (Rotertang) in the east. To the south, the country borders the vast southern ice lands. This geographical location gave the country an oceanic climate ranging from temperate to cold. The country was conceived by Reuselerrian colonists and migrants from New Iotania whom arrived from New Iotania in waves following unknown cataclysms that struck the region that forced large segments of its population into a mass exodus. Throughout the first century of its conception, the country stood under the label of 'dominion' in the form of a unitary presidential monarchy; however, this changed in 116 CE as the country reformed itself into an official continuation of the Reuselerrian nation rather than being its colonial state. Etymology The Iotanian word for Therion is derived from the Forênoi-Reuselerrian informal phrase tehere meaning 'there'. Hence Therion means "The land (over) there" given that it was far from where the first settlers originate from. Meanwhile, the Therionese term Derland ''that has similar meanings have its origins debated - popular theory suggests the term came after the Iotanian one and thus the word ''der was a corruption of tehere ''or ''ther ''whilst another theory suggested that ''der came from the Therionese term 'the' and hence Derland means "The land". History Prehistory (Before 1 BCE) Not much is known about the area which will become Therion prior to colonization by New Iotanian migrants, most of the southern region that modern Therion inhibits is devoid of known surviving native cultures as the closest known ancient settlements are centered around the valley far west. Underwater man-made structures are also known to litter the waters around Red Kelp Bay, indicating the presence of a dead advanced civilization. However there has been no indication that the Vivian Peninsula harbored any sophisticated civilization, as the only relic discovered was a stone age cave culture in the northern part of the peninsula unearthed in 14 CE. Early Years (1 BCE - 6 CE) First Wave The first wave of immigrants to Southern Severia from New Iotania came through Project Utopia, a multinational colonization effort by Reuslerria and Eastonia. First wave Reuselerrian colonists mostly came from affluent backgrounds consisting of wealthy and landed families, royals, high-ranking bureaucrats, and the clergy as the opportunity to evacuate early was not widely available to the general public. The joint Eastonian-Reuselerrian fleet initially landed on 1 BCE in the shores of Black Kelp Bay between the Vivian Peninsula and Akzeli (Therionese: Akselau) River. Where afterwards the migrants parted ways where Eastonians went westwards and settled modern Hekkia in the Hekkian Valley whilst Reuselerrians colonized the Vivian Peninsula, located east of the landing spot. Between 1-2 CE the settlers in the peninsula inhibits makeshift homes and camps whilst establishing rudimentary agricultural and livestock farms to provide for basic necessities. During these early years, the new settlers first established contact with natives from the northeast known as the Pepperlanders whom the colonists engaged trade with to fulfill demands for resources the early colony lacks. Around the same time, the Reuselerrian colonists are known as the Therionese and identified as such. Second Wave The second wave of Reuselerrian migrants came around 3 CE, three years following the arrival of the first wave. The migrants of the second wave consisted of disorganized survivors from Reuselerria, originating primarily from Elerria and the valley region. The newcomers initially arrived in Centralia where they temporarily refuged in, after arrangements with the Therionese government, the migrants were then transported into Therion to settle permanently. In the same period, the city known as Viviensmund was formally established and became the central point of the new Therionese nation. Colonial Dictatorship (6 CE - 16 CE) Colonial Roots From its conception, Therion was by law, a Reuselerrian crown territory governed with a special set of laws and limitations that placed the country as a liege to the Reuselerrian motherland. However, as contact was lost with mainland Reuselerria shortly before arrival in Severia, Therion has been operating independently under the blurry colonial laws. Constitutionally, Therion is given administrative autonomy in the form of a colonial council as a local legislature and a governor-general as head of state governing on the behalf of the Reuselerrian monarch. The position of governor-general is appointed by the Reuselerrian monarch whilst colonial council members are appointed by the governor-general. Upon embarking, Éliane Laframboise, a Reuselerrian naval admiral with royal familial ties was appointed by then monarch Alexandra I de Reus to become governor-general of the far lands and director of the Reuselerrian side of Project Utopia. When the country known as Therion is established around 1 BCE, Laframboise retains her position as governor-general and assembled the first colonial council to govern Therion composed of former bureaucrats, clergy, and other key individuals. However, throughout the first half-decade the country was largely disorganized and settlers were mostly self-sufficient and living autonomously with minimal involvement from the colonial government. Laframboise's Government Following the arrival of the second wave of immigrants around 3 CE, it became apparent that higher organization is needed in order to establish a properly functioning state. Hence around 4 CE, Laframboise reassembled the council and revamped the cabinet to mostly involve corporate heads. Laframboise believed that involvement from the corporate class is paramount to developing Therion as they were the only entity effectively organizing enough manpower and financial capital to do anything whilst old bureaucrats, royals, and the clergy practically lacks any sway in this brave new world. Laframboise's government was marked by the development of infrastructure and facilities that jump started Therion into a properly functioning state. Facilities such as libraries and cultural museums was built to preserve the country's Reuselerrian legacy whilst numerous permanent housing was developed to accommodate Therion's growth. Alongside these developments, corporations also strengthened their hold over Therion as they solidified their role in the political and economic realm of the country. Despite these positive developments, Laframboise have been harshly criticized by segments of the Therionese population as she practically ruled the country as a dictatorship under a continuous martial law backed by powerful corporations. Oppositions came in many forms ranging from activists calling for elections and democracy to the alienated royal family and clergy questioning the governor-general's legitimacy. Other than that, a vocal point of criticism was also presented in the economic sector as the laborious growth the country enjoys was in a large part fueled by resource imports from neighboring Pepperland, making the country worryingly dependent upon it. Facing increasing opposition, Laframboise increasingly relied on the support of corporations whom she continuously made concessions to, primarily the Ridley Arms and Munitions Company , an armaments and private military company whom provided her with private security. As Laframboise's power appeared to peak, the governor-general passed away in office due to natural causes in 11 CE, leaving Therion with an uncertain future. Trémaux's Government Reuselerrian contingent of Project Utopia left the mainland only with a token military consisting primarily of the navy whilst the rest of the armed forces was left to defend Reuselerria during cataclysm and had presumably perished in the fight. This left newfound Therion with minimal security forces present, a role that was soon taken up by the private military corporation Ridley Arms and Munitions Co. Ridley's role as a security force was further legitimized and intensified throughout Laframboise's government to enforce her position as governor-general. The passing of Éliane Laframboise left Therion in a constitutional crisis, where a new governor-general cannot be legally appointed without approval with the Empress of Reuselerria, which was then still Alexandra I de Reus whom stayed behind in Reuselerria and like the rest of New Iotania, was not contactable. Amidst this situation, Ridley Arms and Munitions Co. headed by CEO Jacqueline Trémaux practically assumed control of the country as the company manned a large part of the nation's armed forces and held a great sway on the colonial council. Trémaux's newfound power was faced with great opposition as she was seen as an usurper by many. To provide her rule with some legitimacy, Trémaux unofficially involved previously alienated royals and clergy in the government, and promising reforms in the future. Under her rule, Therion functioned as a de facto corporate state as the colonial council was chaired by corporate leaders. However, Trémaux's era was marked by a slowdown in development as the leadership was distracted by oppositions to their government. Despite this, Therion was able to foster significant economic growth and establish infrastructural connections to other Severian regions. Trémaux also successfully fostered the country to a point of economic self-sufficiency that drastically cut imports from neighboring countries and for the first time Therion made significant exports instead. Restoration From 1 BCE to 16 CE Therion was stuck in a constitutional limbo. The country was by law - a colony, meaning that on most occasion formal approval by the mainland and the Reuselerrian Empress was required to pass reforms or make any meaningful change. However, contact was lost since 1 BCE and hence the country was in a constitutional and legal crisis. While a legitimate heir to the throne is present, her annointment as Empress is not possible as the reigning monarch Alexandra I de Reus cannot be confirmed deceased. The rivalry between acting powers within the state also further prevented any move to remedy the situation. This condition led to the contested leadership throughout the past decade. However, after a lack of contact for 15 years, reigning Empress Alexandra I de Reus was eligible to be legally declared dead - and with it, the coronation of a new monarch is possible. The plan to restore the monarchy was largely unopposed within the ruling echelon and hence in 15 CE, Marianne de Reus was coronated as Empress Marianne I de Reus of Reuselerria and her dominions, thus Therion has an official monarch. First in the order of business for the new Empress was to appoint a new governor-general and immediately, the new Empress was mired with challenges as numerous parties vied for power and pushed their candidacies as governor-general. Among these names were Jacqueline Trémaux, representing the military-industrial complex; populist priestess Ghyslaine Barthélemy whom was backed by the clergy; affluent royal relative Ariane Bourdon-Reus, and democratic activist Mona DeNorte, daughter of Chloe DeNorte. Facing a difficult choice, Marianne I called for a public election in Therion where citizens can choose whom the Empress will appoint as governor general. The election commenced in 16 CE and resulted in a tight contest between Barthélemy and DeNorte, neither of which managed to gain electoral majority or a clear lead; automatically leaving the final decision to Marianne I. Bourdon-Reus and the royal faction backed Barthélemy whilst after due deliberation, Trémaux and corporate conglomerates opted to side with DeNorte. In the end, through Trémaux's political and financial backing, Empress Marianne I appointed Mona DeNorte as governor-general of Therion. First Reformation (16 CE - 22 CE) DeNorte's Government The election of Mona DeNorte as governor-general brought an air of reform in Therion. Throughout her tenure, a framework of constitutional reform to turn Therion into a properly functioning democratic state was worked on - meanwhile, the nation's economy continued to prosper. During this era, the Therionese service sector in particular grew significantly as new commercial businesses opened up in many forms. The economic condition contributed to popular support for DeNorte, but despite this, several elements of her own political base parted ways with her as they were dissatisfied by DeNorte's alliance Trémaux and hence her inclination to carter to corporations. This schism led to the creation of the United Socialists organization (Vereinigte Sozialisten), a pan-leftist political bloc led by anarcho-syndicalist agitator Megan Reed; and the Solidarity (Solidarität) movement led by DeNorte's former ally Alexa Ulmenzweig - both denounced DeNorte's appeasement of the ruling wealthy establishment and slow progress. In 19 CE, six years into DeNorte's leadership as governor-general, she voluntarily resigned from her position and requested Empress Marianne I to enact a new election. Although the position of governor-general does not have any term limit and were changed at the request of the monarch, DeNorte did this in a good faith as she believed the position should be elected by the people. With it, a new election was run in the same year. DeNorte ran for a reelection accompanied by Jacqueline Trémaux's daughter, Sylvianne. Last election's runner-up, the populist priest Ghyslaine Barthélemy signed up for another run, with royalist Arianne Bourdon-Reus as her vice-presidential candidate. A new force also came as a third contender, as Alexa Ulmenzweig and Megan Reed partnered up and threatened to divide DeNorte's progressive base. The resulting election resulted in a landslide victory for Mona DeNorte as neither the socialist nor conservative bloc were able to sway voters in face of DeNorte's evident economic progress and political reforms - with it, DeNorte was reappointed as governor-general of Therion. From 19 CE to 34 CE, DeNorte cemented Therion's position as a major power in Severia as the country continued to make progresses and achievements within and without. The economy continued to flex as numerous industrial sectors expanded, establishing Therion as a key manufacturing hub in Severia. Continued growth also spread outside of Viviensmund, with the founding of Wollbrück in 20 CE and the completion of rail lines between Viviensmund and Akzeleå in 22 CE. On the international stage, Therionese and Pepperlander explorers set foot on Tirsych in 20 CE, contributing to a newfound flow of wealth into the two nations. As another six year came into a close for DeNorte, the successful governor-general pushed for the completion of her key agenda - her political reform. In 22 CE, the nation opted to adopt a presidential system with an elected president titled Volkspräsident as head of state in the executive branch, and the Volkstag as the legislative branch headed by a chancellor titled Volkskanzler. The Empress's role was relegated to a largely ceremonial one with powers advisement, consultation, and some limited prerogative. The country's reform to Presidential system was soon followed by the first democratic legislative and Presidential election in the same year. Departing governor-general Mona DeNorte opted to not continue her political career and run as President, instead she commended her deputy Sylvianne Trémaux in forming a liberal-democratic political party: the Allianz für Freiheit und Demokratie (Alliance for Freedom and Democracy) and for her to run as a Presidential candidate. Former contenders Alexa Ulmenzweig and Megan Reed followed suit by forming the Solidarität (Solidarity) party with them at the helm of presidential candidate. Whilst religious and conservative elements whom were dissatisfied by either choices established their own movement: the Soziale Union Derlands (Social Union of Therion), a gynepagan democratic party aiming at nurturing traditional values constitutionally. The party was endorsed by priestess Ghyslaine Barthélemy. The first legislative election between the three party commenced as the Allianz unsurprisingly won on a platform based on emulating the governance of Mona DeNorte with 60.80% of national votes. Followed by Solidarität at 26.79% and Soziale Union at 12.41%. As the presidential law requires candidates to be backed by at least 15% of the seats in the parliament, the Soziale Union was not able to run their own candidate. The Presidential race was relatively more contentious as Ulmenzweig was able to carve out Allianz's voting base by emphasizing Trémaux's corporate ties. However, the votes that were lost to Ulmenzweig was won from the conservatives whom largely preferred more moderate Trémaux over Ulmenzweig. Eventually, Trémaux won with 57.53% of the votes and was subsequently elected as the first Volkspräsident of Therion. Lost Decade The decade between the mid-20s to the early 30s are dubbed the Lost Decade as it saw a relative slowdown in growth for Therion as opposed to the previous decades. The initial decline came by in 22 CE as Sylvianne Trémaux became the first President of Therion, with her party - the Alliance - commanding a majority in the Volkstag, headed by Volkskanzler (Chancellor) Ingrid Michaux, a fellow party member. The new president was left with a country in a strong condition with an optimistic feeling towards the future - a condition that may proof to either be a blessing or a curse as expectations were high for the new leader. Trémaux's first term records a slowdown in progress in contrast to the previous government, which eroded her political constituents. Despite this, Trémaux managed to secure a second term in 27 CE however the Allianz lost its majority and had to compromise the Chancellery for support with the Soziale Union to retain legislative control. All in all, Trémaux's presidency oversaw some infrastructural expansion but an overall slowdown in the nation's growth rate. The relative slowdown contributed to a backslash within the Allianz as dissatisfied electorates led to a schism within the party and split the Allianz into the liberal Freiheitsbund Derland (Freedom Alliance of Therion) and the more conservative Demokratische Volkspartei Derlands (People's Democratic Party). The breakup within the liberal camp led to a landslide Solidarität victory in 32 CE as the dissatisfied populace were eager for change as social democratic activist Lilie Schafscherer won the presidency. The brief atmosphere of national rejuvenation brought by Schafscherer's election did not translate into the reversal of stagnation - which instead continued to deepen. The Solidarität led government's attempts to alleviate the situation through social reforms and proposals of public projects became entangled by petty politics and bureaucratic ropes within the government as the administration faced oppositions from both within and without. Leftist elements within the Solidarität insisted on supporting only radical reforms while liberal and conservative opposition parties pushed against even moderate reforms. The persistent gridlock led to a breakup of the Solidarität as the far-left wing of the party parted ways and formed their own Vereinigte Sozialisten (United Socialists), pushing for collectivization, nationalizations, and the dismantlement of the 'capitalist system'. Extremism was not limited on one side of the aisle as ultranationalists founded the Neues Derland (New Therion) movement in reaction - with an all to familiar promise of 'returning Therion to its former glory' and to put a stop to deterioration by 'bringing elements that had undermined it to justice'. This developments would become an omen to what will come as the nation approached its next election year in 37 CE. Time of Troubles (37 CE - 61 CE) Götterdämmerung The Therionese elections of 37 CE would became one of the most contested elections in the nation's history as Therion became torn into extremities following what was largely perceived as a failure of the moderate-liberal order - and would mark the start of a dark chapter in the nation's history as the stagnation of the Lost Decade culminated into an era of national crisis and periodical decline. The months leading up to the election was mired by rioting and clashes between law enforcement and left or right extremists alike as social order seemingly broke down. The situation became worse as agricultural company Patricia Farms Co. unexpectedly defaulted. Leaked cables soon indicated that the company has been alluding the public by publishing doctored finance records to hide their loss - with the knowledge and support of the administration under the intent of avoiding worsening the ongoing crisis and cause panic. Secret financial bailouts and government aides were given, however as the loss became unsustainable the government decided to cut the rope and the company naturally went bankrupt. This incident destroyed public faith in the nation's businesses and financial system. Rumors and suspicions that numerous other companies were in a similar situation imploded into a panic. Mass selling led to a stock market crash, while banking runs occur as the populace were desperate to disburse their financial asset. The government quickly reacted by closing the stock market and banks to prevent further runs - however it was too late. With the nation's financial system in shambles and with no certainty of the future, the stage was set for the 37 CE elections. Out of fear for the results, Schafscherer implored the Volkstag ''to delay the elections and form an emergency coalition government to secure the situation beforehand instead. The ''Volkstag -'' one that had been elected in more stable times and composed of centrist and moderate parties - agreed, both the ''Vereinigte Sozialisten ''and ''Neues Derland protested but fell into deaf ears and eventually resigned themselves as a result. The move was widely unpopular among the public as the ruling government was blamed for causing the problems in the first place. This unpopularity led to a coup attempt involving several army officers and supporters of Neues Derland ''storming the ''Volkstag and taking over key areas of Viviensmund, claiming the governance of the country for themselves - the city turned into chaos as forces in opposition of the coup and its supporters clashed in the streets. Schafscherer and the government evacuated to Wollbrück and declared a state of emergency, handing army chief General Lena Meyer emergency powers to resolve the situation. Meyer declared martial law and suspended the constitution. She proceed to move swiftly and took control of the city, restoring order and arresting coup plotters. The high leadership of Neues Derland was blamed and implicated in the coup, and were soon put under military tribunals and sentenced for treason. The organization was then banned and a nationwide purge took place against members and supporters of the movement. By 38 CE the situation relatively stabilized as Meyer and the military firmly established control over the country. Whilst the military consolidated its position, the coalition government remained ineffectual as it bickered and were incapable of fermenting resolutions to the still going political and economic turmoil in the country. With unpopular Schafscherer incapable of guiding the government and the parties continual disagreement - meanwhile, with Neues Derland eliminated, the Vereinigte Sozialisten began to fill in the vaccum and became more bold and called for elections. It seemed that the relative stability the military bought might be on bought time. Realizing the eventuality if she does not act, Meyer consulted Empress Marianne I and asked moral support. In 39 CE, with the support of the royal family and the military, Meyer instigated her own putsch against the government and ousted them from power under the justification of national security within the right of the emergency powers granted to her. Public reaction to the coup was mixed, with massive opposition coming from the Vereinigte Sozialisten and the left. Meyer moved first and detained high ranking members of the organization under the guise of national security, and banning the organization. Further resistance to the takeover came in sporadic protests and strikes which were often quickly dispersed by the military. By the end of the year, Meyer's reign on the country was unquestionable. A new 'interrim' constitution was drafted along with a new anointed legislature composed primarily of military members with a strengthened executive position. Lena Meyer was then appointed the new Volkspräsident of Therion, ushering in a new era of military dictatorship. Meyer's Junta Meyer's first decade in the helm of the country is marked by a direct rule via military cabinet christened the Militärdirektion ''(Military Directorate). The Volkstag assumed a largely consultative role whilst cabinet members are appointed by her from a circle of military colleagues with a select few civil professionals - selected largely based on patronage and loyalty. Lilianne de Reus, a Duchess from the royal family was appointed as - ''Volkskanzler, the second most powerful position in the country as a signal of legitimacy. With the nation's economy still in shambles Meyer's first order of business was to restore confidence in the economy to get it running once more. Meyer nationalized and restructured numerous failing businesses whilst letting well-run ones remain privatized. Temporary government funded projects and initiatives were also put into action to provide the economic engine a leverage to gradually start again. Throughout the 40s, the economy recovered, albeit slowly. Meyer promised democratic elections and the restoration of the old constitution, however these remained continuously delayed promises as Meyer's regime over the nation remained tight. By 46 CE, as the situation stabilized, the Militärdirektion ''faced renewed challenges to power as fellow military leaders began to embolden themselves and seek the seat of presidency itself. Meanwhile, the royal family - increasingly disillusioned by Meyer and her authoritarianism - reneged support, as Lilianne de Reus resigned from the chancellery. Wary of the situation, Meyer seek to lessen her reliance on fellow military generals and cull their influence. Hence, Meyer founded the ''Partei der Nationalen Einheit (National Unity Party), composed of loyal supporters and benefactors of her regime and called for an election - with the intent of having a base of power in a supportive parliament that can balance out the military. The parliament itself would only be partially up for grabs with some seats permanently reserved for 'affiliated parties' ranging from the military, royalty, to religious representatives. Additionally, the appointment of Volkspräsident ''becomes indirect as and would be appointed by the parliament instead. Through a combination of legitimate popularity and less legitimate electoral tactics, Meyer managed to secure a major victory in the elections in 46 CE. The first election under Meyer's regime marked a shift of power to the bureaucrats in the parliament as opposed to the military, leading to the growth of a new class of technocrats that fostered a change in economic policies. Whereas the economies in the early 40s are pioneered by state controlled enterprises and conglomerated businesses ran by close allies of Meyer, the late 40s will see a period of 'reprivatization' where the stabilizing economy gave a rise to a climate where free market is preferable. This goes along with the agreement with the Hekkian government to expand the role of the Confederation in 49 CE, which was agreed upon by Meyer and the technocrat dominated government. Unfortunately, this did not propel the massive economic growth seen between the 10s to 20s - and although the situation keep steadily improving, previous levels of economic prosperity remained out of reach. Throughout the 40s, Therion remained relatively stable and maintained a modest economic growth - and as the 51 CE elections arrived, Meyer's regime secured another comfortable win - confirming that her rule is still solid. However, as the 50s arrived Meyer would face the greatest challenge to her regime yet. A decade of economic rule by the technocrats have led to the decadent habit of 'experimentation' as educated technocrats whose obsessed with economic growth and efficiency begin resorting to unproven and risky economic concepts whilst using their unchecked control over the country's economic instruments as their fields of experiment. In 53 CE, reckless agricultural companies employed untested crop-rotation methods to maximize profit, resulting in a large scale harvest failure. Whilst the government quickly reacted to prevent disastrous famine and food shortages in Therion itself, the failure rippled into Hekkia where Therionese food products are highly prevalent. The decline of food availability in Therion led to massive price hikes in Hekkia, culminating in an economic crisis and a concerning general strike. The worsening crisis in Hekkia, which gave an eerie flashback of Therion's own crisis in the 50s, causing the values of Hekkian related investments to fall - and soon the inter-connectivity of the South Severian economies led to the worsening of the situation in Therion itself. In fear of a repeat of 37 CE, the government preemptively closed down the Therionese stock market and banks. When the dust settled and the government began relaxing controls, it was evident that the crisis also took a big hit on Therion - albeit not as bad as it was in 37 CE. However it was concerning enough to fuel doubt in Meyer's regime and her support of 'the mindless technocratic stooges'. Meyer went on to sack several ministers and technocrats - promising changes and reforms to ensure a more responsible economy; though the damage was done and in the 56 CE elections, the ''Einheit ''lost its majority and nearly fell into defeat - only saved by a politically expensive coalition with the ''Soziale Union. Lena Meyer is now in her weakest position since first assuming control of the country nearly 20 years ago, the Soziale Union whom her party depended on used the opportunity democratic reforms, one such example is pushing a reversal on presidential election laws, having it elected through direct means once more. Other traditional bases of Meyer's power has changed as well - the military of today is a different generation of the ones loyal to her from decades ago and many of her original allies were retired and the few she had left were held responsible for the recent crisis and was driven out of the game. Finally, Empress Marianne I de Reus passed away at the age of 64 after reigning for 42 years. The election results became a wake up call for Meyer and the Einheit as the administration began to push for serious reforms and initiatives to win. A culmination of Hekkian economic recovery and successful initiatives did stabilized the country's economic back from 52 CE levels - however, the greatest saving grace for Meyer's administration is the discovery of a large oil field in the southern ice shelf. The discovery pushed Therionese economy beyond a mere rebound and into a new boom - and with it, the nation strides towards the 60s with great confidence. Second Reformation (61 CE - 118 CE) Schockdekade The 60s started off with Meyer's administration ending the 50s in a high note. Positive economic situation and relative stability predicts an Einheit electoral victory, followed by a continuation of Meyer's eternal presidency. However, three decades of authoritarian rule by Meyer had long disillusioned the populace - resulting in Einheit's under-performance in the 60 CE legislative elections. Despite this, Einheit is still well in control and Meyer remains favorite in the presidential race - which was an almost certain victory as a split took place within the opposition where Solidarität's charismatic figurehead Frida Björk and Freiheitbund's shooting star Aksel Ulmenzweig ran a separate campaign despite their base desiring a united front against the Einheit juggernaut. This all changed when a major terrorist attack by the South Hanialdir Resistance Army during a presidential debate session involving high-ranking officials including Meyer and the other two candidates managed to kill several officials, including Volkspräsident Meyer herself. Following the incident, the nation briefly entered a state of emergency under Volkskanzler and Acting-Volkspräsident Maria Roth, though as things calmed down the planned presidential elections took place as intended, with Maria Roth replacing Lena Meyer as the conservative ticket. In a shocking turn of events, underdog candidate Aksel Ulmenzweig of the social democratic Einheit won the presidency and becomes the first male president of the country, much to the dismay of both the conservatives and the jealous Solidarität. The new progressive administration immediately faced an early challenge, as the collapse of the Einheit led to a realignment of the seats in the Volkstag, with former Einheit members shifting to conservative and neo-liberal parties; which left Freiheit in a disadvantageous minority position in an unrepresentative parliament. Volkspräsident Aksel Ulmenzweig remedied the situation by shrewd negotiations that culminated in the parliament agreeing to reform Einheit-era rules that reserved some seats to beneficiaries and call for a new elections. The resulting elections only partially fixed the situation as the Freiheit and its coalition partner the Volkspartei was several seats short of having an effective majority, and facing a harsh opposition from Solidarität who went to became the largest party. Facing this situation, Ulmenzweig was forced to strike a deal with the Soziale Union and formed a Grand Coalition of centrist parties. The young coalition was immediately struck by nationwide material shortages known as the Knochenkrise, significantly hampering down any prospect of economic growth which the administration desparately needed to retain support. The condition lasted until the final years of Ulmenzweig's presidency where a trade deals with Insulandia ''(Kingdom of the Isles) was secured to acquire the much needed materials. With it, Ulmenzweig's administration pushed for extensive public housing projects that managed to quell Viviensmund's housing crisis and win support from the general populace for the upcoming elections. When the 65 CE elections arrived any gains made by the administration was wiped out by a massive corruption scandal that mired the main coalition parties, effectively letting Solidarität dominating the parliament. Despite this, Aksel Ulmenzweig managed to distance himself from the scandal and secured a second term albeit on tight margins. Though in order to secure government, he was forced to partner with the Solidarität and appoint Frida Björk as Volkskanzler, closing the 70s with a strong left-leaning government. '''Grey Seventies' Until the end of their term in 70 CE, the Ulmenzweig-Björk government pushed for a more extensive social reform, succesfully nurturing the growth of the industrial sector to accompany Therion's large service sector and also established new public housing initiatives. Whilst the two largest parties benefited, the Volkspartei and the Soziale Union both faced crisis following poor electoral results and scandals - resulting in the resignation of long time politican Maria Roth from the leadership as she was replaced by Anika Koeppen whose "Gynepagan Socialism" idea drifted the party into the leftist bloc. This rebranded Gynepagan Democratic movement carried its way to secure victory in the 70 CE elections, inheriting a stable political and economic outlook from Ulmenzweig's successful governments. Koeppen's tenure primarily revolve around continuing the initiatives started under the previous government - but was also characterized with a stronger push for integration within the South Severian Confederation. However, the massive growth brought around in the final years of Lena Meyer and continued under Aksel Ulmenzweig gradually slowed down. Koeppen's tenure expired in 82 CE, her overall mediocre leadership should've paved way for an opposition government to secure victory - however the leftist opposition of the day were branded as lackluster and unenergetic at best. Having mostly cooperated rather than oppose the platforms of Koeppen, the social democratic establishment paved way for a concerningly stunning growth of the far-right Erweckung. Despite this, the incumbent Soziale Union managed to win another government under a coalition. Their presidential candidate Valerie Dalman also managed to secure presidency amid lack of other strong opponents. Black Eighties The meteoric rise of Erweckung in 82 CE was not enough to convince the established party to address the new challenges of the nation. Relative growth continued under Volkspräsident Dalman, but rising inequality and concerns of urban bias was not resolved. Her first tenure was also rife with misinformation from all sides, with the Erweckung spearheading such campaign, winning supporters to their fringe groups by exgagerating the decaying state of the country and blaming foreign elements for internal problems. Dalman's government inability to curb this trend led to a shocking Erweckung plural majority in the 88 CE election - followed by a contentious presidential election where established parties were forced to ally under Dalman to barely defeat the Erweckung candidate and get the incumbent reelected. In the parliament, the established parties formed a large coalition that effectively isolated the victorious Erweckung, creating much dissatisfaction. This dissatisfaction manifested in the assasination of then Volkskanzler Sebastian Rahmer, causing a political breakdown in the country that culminated in an Erweckung coup d'etat in 88 CE. The illegitimate assumption of power by the Erweckung prompted international response involving Therion's South Severian partner in Hekkia and the northern Suidinese nation to rally around the resistance mounted by the legitimate government of Therion now centered in the city of Wollbrück. The coalition, along with socialist partisans within Viviensmund itself, managed to swiftly defeat the Erweckung usurpers; albeit with a heavy cost for the Confederal forces - ending an event known as the Crisis of 88'. The victory restored democracy with Therion, but paved the way for the greater presence of the Vereinigte Sozialisten whose partisans won the day and came out stronger whilst the Confederal elements were severely weakened. Eventually, the strengthening of the Socialist faction led to a Sozialisten-Solidarität socialist coalition following the 94 CE elections and for Socialist Elle Fächern to win the presidency. Red Hundreds The Left Coalition of 94 CE under VS's Elle Fächern embarked on a socialist policy to spearhead economic recovery and restore confidence in the nation. The policies would prove to be succesful and Fächern's presidency recieved widespread public support. Key achievements of Fächern's first term includes the establishment of Meganstadt, Marzien, and the introduction of a bicameral legislature. These successes would lead to a stunning VS electoral victory in the 100 CE elections, where the party would practically dominate all aspects of the government and formed the country's only one-party based cabinet since the Einheit. Fächern continued to remain popular throughout her second term, and pushed for the nurturing of international relations beyond South Severia by funding numerous infrastructural projects in other states. Despite calls to run for an extended third term by revising the constitution, Fächern opted to not run for reelection but kept her position as Vereinigte Sozialisten's party leader. In her place was Adele Thielmann, who proceed to won a narrow victory over all government section as the VS did previously. In this third Sozialisten term, the lone governing party pushed political and social bills aimed at tightening security and stability in the country, whilst also formally reneging the South Severian Confederation into a less binding organization. The former led to the dissolution of the left party rivals Solidarität. By 112 CE, prior to general elections, the government initiated an ill-fated referendum to centralize parliamentary power and establish the Vereinigte Sozialisten, led by Elle Fächern as the sole ruling force in the country. The referendum backfired and dipped popular support for the party, which forced them into an agreement with the Soziale Union for the next elections, where Soziale Union's Anna Älrien was elected as Volkspräsident under a Sozialisten-Soziale Union government. However, this ill-concieved alliance did not last long as the coalition quickly fell over internal disagreement, leading to heightened political tension in the country as the nation's high-ranking leadership are in dispute with each other. Concerned that the situation may lead into another civil war, Volkspräsident Älrien reigned over the troubled country by instigating a state of emergency and martial law with the support of the Empress and other democratic forces in the country. The martial law lasted 2 years and successfully secured stability within the country and formally ended nearly 3 decades of communist rule. New Century (118 CE) Second Holy Union The end of Fächern's rule and the subsequent stabilization spearheaded series of reforms, culminating in the end of the country's dominion status and the presidential system; creating a parliamentary constitutional monarchy similar to that of late-Reuselerria bearing the name 'Therionese Empire'. The presidential position, long attributed as a source of strongman authoritarianism in the past, was dissolved in-favor of a stronger parliament as the executive powers were transferred to that of the Reichskanzler and the Empress. The reforms were agreed upon in 118 CE but was put into practice following the next elections in 124 CE - thus rendering Anna Älrien the last Volkspräsident of Therion. Geography Therion is located in southern Severia, with Hekkia to the west and Red Pepperland to the northeast. The country is surrounded by the Kelp Sea, and borders the vast ice lands to its south. Elevation ranges from lowlands in south and central Vivian peninsula to hillier regions of the northern and southern end of the peninsula. The country is home to large bodies of inland waters such as lakes and rivers that are sizable enough to be traversable. Climate Therion is located in a generally temperate transition region between the lukewarm Kelp Seas and the vast southern ice lands. This gave the country a largely temperate season climate often dominated by dry cold winds from the south. During cold seasons, the country garners the bulk of the southern cold winds giving a windy and freezing yet relatively dry weather. Whilst during hot seasons Therion obtains high precipitation from its oceanic location and gets constant rains. Generally, the climate remains relatively stable and predictable; however there are occasional cases of extremities in the form of cold spells causing extremely low temperatures that may reach a double-digit negative. Biodiversity The territory of Therion harbors two distinct ecoregions: the temperate-oceanic peninsular and the cold-taiga borderland forests in its south. As of 90 CE the majority of Therion is covered by either woodlands, arable land, or permanent settlement. Plants and animals include those generally common to Southern Severia. Oak, birch, and spruce constitute a majority of the forests whilst patches of acacia forests are increasing due to illegal forestry. The Vivian Peninsula is home to several species of flowers, namely dandelion, poppy, rose, and lilac - meanwhile, taigas that constitute the borderlands between the Vivian Peninsula and the ice lands is home to numerous species of ferns. Wild animals in Therion includes Therionese Boar, Peninsular Sheep, Red Chicken, and Therionese Bull. Many of these species are presently endangered due to rampant urbanization leading to the loss of their homeland or having their numbers culled due to the introduction of foreign predators, as was the case with the dwindling numbers of Peninsular Sheep due to the arrival of Elerrian Dogs since colonization. Meanwhile, the Therionese Bull became domesticated and is now a staple livestock within Therionese culture. Therionese sea shores are home to a diverse amount of marine species, such from Southern Cod, Kelpine Salmon, and Hekkian Squid. Contrast to the salty aquatic lifeforms of the shores, the lake system in Vivian Peninsula consist of freshwater and was notably devoid of much marine life when the first settlers arrived. Following colonization, introduction of native freshwater marine life from New Iotania to the lakes have led to a sustainable yet exclusive, and non-interfering ecosystem. Notable lifeforms of this area are numerous species from Reuselerrian northern Praires, primarily from the Grace River and Lake Morgan. Urbanization Therion is one of the most urbanized country in Severia, with a large part of its territory consisting of urban regions. As of 124 CE, the country's largest urban area is the capital city of Viviensmund that constitutes most of the Vivian Peninsula. Aside from that, other urban areas include the towns of Wollbrück, Lechsienfeld, Meganstadt, and Marzien. List of largest cities in Therion by population Politics Therion came to being as a colonial posession of Reuselerria. Soon after, the country was practically independent and adopted a presidential system and maintained such form throughout the first century. By 124 CE, the country reformed into a parliamentary constitutional monarchy similar to that of Reuselerria - where the Empress or Kaiserin holds the position of head of state and posesses several rights and prerogatives whilst nominal power over routine administration and governance is held by the parliament and local governments. Kaiserin The Kaiserin or Empress of Therion is a monarch holding the de jure ''position of the head of state of the country. Her role is primarily being a constitutional monarch with limited administrative power but posessing numerous prerogatives whilst the day-to-day task of running and governing the country itself falls under the jurisdiction of the civil government and the parliament. Several prerogatives that the Empress possess includes the right to dissolve parliament, the right to call for new elections, the right to give or refuse assent to laws passed by the parliament, the right to be consulted by the ''Reichskanzler, and the right to approve or deny members of the legislature or the judiciary. Additionally, declarations of war and the use of WMD weapons by the parliament requires the approval of the Empress as well. The succession of the Empress is hereditary and matrilineal, meaning the position will pass to the eldest daughter or other female relative of the recently passing monarch. By law, the Empress of Therion still holds claim as Empress of Reuselerria as well. List of Therionese monarchs Reichskanzler The Reichskanzler ''or People's Chancellor is the head of government and the legislative branch. The chancellor assumes most executive roles and serves to guide the ''Reichstag ''and ''Reichsrat ''in implementing domestic and foreign policy as formulated by the parliament. The chancellor is the most powerful position in Therion alongside the ''Kaiserin. The position of Reichskanzler ''is appointed through a confirmation vote within the ''Reichstag ''and must be confirmed by the ''Kaiserin ''and the ''Reichsrat. The Reichskanzler ''can be removed and replaced by the ''Reichstag ''through votes of no-confidence and new confirmation votes but with further approval from the ''Reichsrat and the Kaiserin. The Reichskanzler ''will legally remain as a member of the ''Reichstag ''and would vote bills along with the ''Reichstag. ''The ''Reichstag ''can implore a vote of ''no confidence against the chancellor with the support of the Reichsrat ''to remove him or her from the position, requiring the appointment of another. The seat of ''Reichskanzler ''historically stems from vice-general or deputy governor-general during the colonial era - whose duty was to assist the governor-general (which eventually became the now-defunct ''Volkspräsident ''position). '''List of Chancellors' Current Cabinet *As of 124 CE Reichstag and Reichsrat The Reichstag ''or People's Diet is the lower house of Therion's bicameral legislative branch. Members are elected every 6 years in a nationwide general elections. The allocation of the seats are based on nationwide popular vote margins. Meanwhile, the ''Reichsrat or People's Council is the upper house of Therion's bicameral legislative branch. Members are elected alongside the Reichstag ''every 6 years. Seats are allocated proportionally to individual states in accordance to its population and are divided to parties based on their share of popular vote in each state. The ''Reichstag ''performs legislative, budgeting, and oversight roles - having the right of drawing up and passing their own laws and regulations. Key motions such as allocation of the national budget, motions of no confidence, impeachments, constitutional amendments, etc. can only be passed with further approval from the ''Reichsrat. List of elected Reichstag compositions List of elected Reichsrat compositions Judiciary The judicial branch of Therion consists of differing tiers of court ranging from district courts at the local level, Municipal Courts at regional level, to the Constitutional Court of Therion, the highest judicial authority in the country. In addition to these civil courts there are military tribunals which handles the judiciary issues involving the military. Most civil disputes between individuals, organizations, and the state is handled at either local or municipal courts - however, high profile disputes including issues related to the constitutions will or can be referred to the constitutional courts. The Constitutional Court of Therion consists of 7 judges that are appointed by the parliament at the discretion and consent of the Empress. Any individual with prior experience in the judiciary between the age of 30 and 70 can be nominated to serve for a life term and can be replaced when the judge dies, impeached and convicted, or resigned. List of currently serving judges in the Constitutional Court* *As of 128 CE Foreign Relations Therion was a territorial posession of Reuselerria, lack of contact with the homeland has rendered the state practically independent and hence since arrival Therion have paved its own way. Therion has formal contact with all known political entities in Severia. Therion has a close relation and historical friendship with Hekkia, a state with similar background to Therion as migrants from New Iotania. Today, the two states are co-joined in the South Severian Community and included the Republic of Suid. The nation also holds close diplomatic relations and economic ties with its neighbor, Red Pepperland. Military Therionese military in its conception far composed of a small part of the Reuselerrian Armed Forces that came along in Project Utopia. After the loss of contact with the mainland, the existing military units was reorganized under the so-called 'Colonial Garrison' (Therionese: Kolonialgarnison), a local armed forces intended for the defense and protection of the territory. Around 16 CE, the Colonial Garrison underwent massive expansion and rearmament efforts as it was rechristened as the Therionese People's Defense Forces (Therionese: Deries Volkswehr), formally establishing it as the nation's armed forces. In addition to the expansions, the armed forces underwent further reorganization to expand its role beyond merely a local defense force. Following the transformation of the dominion into the Reich in 124 CE, the Volkswehr was renamed the Reichswehr. Today, the Reichswehr ''stands as one of the largest and most sophisticated military force in Severia. The ''Kaiserin is legally the highest supreme commander of all the armed forces; however the Empress delegates the command to the Reichskanzler, the parliament, and the Joint Military Command. The right to declare war against a foreign entity falls under the jurisdiction of the parliament, however further assent from the Empress is required for it to be formalized. Economy Therion has a highly productive capitalist mixed economy fueled by a highly skilled labor force. The country is home to multitudes of large corporations from differing sectors, creating a diversified and dynamic market. The private sector composes the backbone of the nation's economy, with the manufacturing industry contributing the most to the nation's GDP. Most produced manufactured goods include papers, books, furniture, processed foods, textile and weaponry. Additionally, mining and forestry also significantly contribute to the nation's economy. The nation's largest trading partners are its neighbors in Hekkia and Pepperland. Category:Severia